


Your Wish Is My Command...

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Letters Between Lovers (Vergil and Reader) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Loss, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: You waited for as long as you could for Vergil to return. You can wait no longer, so you send him your wishes and final goodbyes through a letter.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Letters Between Lovers (Vergil and Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Your Wish Is My Command...

Your _wish_ is my _command_...

Your _love_ is my _hate_...

Your _pleasure_ is my _pain_...

Your _mercy_ is my _relief_...

Your _hunger_ is my _starvation_...

Your _will_ is my _strength_...

Your _indifference_ is my _supplication_...

Your _power_ is my _weakness_...

Your _triumph_ is my _sacrifice_...

Your _defeat_ is my _freedom_...............

* * *

These are the emotions that I've felt since the day I first met you. All the way up to the day I lost you for the third time. Do you realize what you've done by throwing what we had away, my love? I would have stood by you till the very end. I would have dove into Hell with you.

And when you returned to us, you were a mere shadow of yourself. A ghost at best. You didn't even recognize your own brother, forcing him to kill you so we could survive. Do you know how much damage that did to him? How much it hurt him?

How much it broke him? He blamed himself for days, for weeks, for years on end. For the longest time, I thought he would take his own life and join you in death. Then through taking a job, we found Nero, a boy I surmised was your son from his looks alone. A boy far from the reaches of the demon that had taken you from us.

So sweet a young man, yet I could still see your soul within him when I looked in his eyes filled with the same pain I always saw reflected in yours. The Yamato reacting to him just solidified that theory. Then a mysterious man named V comes into the picture and the Qliphoth incident happens. How ironic that you are at the center of it, is it not? And yet, when I catch up to you at the top of it, all you do is turn your back to me and walk away.

Walk away like what we had was a joke. Like it was never even there, like it wasn't real. Walk away like you didn't even know me. You just walked away and jumped off the side of the Goddess damned tree and, according to Nero, straight back into Hell. He says he doesn't know when you'll manage to get back.

But that's fine with me. I've waited far too many years for you now in the first place. Waited, hoping, praying that you were somehow still alive. That you would somehow come back to me. And once you manage to come back to me, you turn right back around and leave me again.

I'm sorry, but I just can't wait for you to come back again. I once again would have jumped into Hell with you and your brother but you didn't give me the chance to follow. I told Nero to give you this letter and I hope that you manage to get it. I love you, my Sapphire Devil. But love can only last so long when there is no one there to return it, when is left to rot in the dark all alone.

Perhaps some day we will meet again, perhaps not. It all is determined by how the winds of time and sands destiny flow. Just remember, Sapphire of mine...

_'Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hells despair...'_

I beg of you to find someone else, to move on with your life without me when you return. Don't wait for me like I waited for you. It would be in vain. V is no longer there to _'light the way for me in the dark, when all other lights have gone out...',_ if V's memories are still inside you...you will know what I mean. I know that V and I made a promise to each other, a promise before he left to go to the Qliphoth.

He told me he would come back to me, and he would finish reading a certain poem from his book to me. I don't know if you remember that promise. If you remember the tears that fell when I had realized who V really was, and he confessed that it was true to me alone with a mirthless smile on his face. He asked me if I could forgive him for what he had done. I told him none of it was his fault for I knew the man that he had been part of.

Imagine V's surprise when he found a small fragile human such as myself, had once been loved by a power hungry half-demon that had cast his human side away to gain more power. Hindsight is 20/20 Vergil. But the promise that was made softly under the moonlight before V left can never happen now that V has returned to you. I'm not bitter about it, I admit that I did grow fond of V over the short time I knew him...but things must be left alone Vergil. Things must be forgotten. Just like what we had when we were still ignorant teenagers on the top of the Temen-ni-gru, before you decided to pull a stupid and dive into Hell instead of catching Dante's hand like you should have.

Things should have been different. But we can't turn back time and change the past. But we can stop the future from being worse than it has to be. So this is it, my Sapphire. Wherever the sands of destiny take you, may the Goddess above that protects us all, enfold you in her graceful wings.

May she keep you close to her heart where you will be safe from any and all danger that will come your way. And if something would be bold enough to try and harm you, may the Goddess strike them down as an example of the protection that you and those around you have. Farewell, my Sapphire Devil. Pray we some day meet again on happier terms, when our lives have bettered themselves. Please be at peace with your family.

(Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
